Chankai Stories
by jihyunk16
Summary: "Aku tahu kau gila, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan orang yang ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan sebotol soju? Otakmu sudah konslet pasti" Chankai ! Chanyeol and Jongin aka Kai
1. The Beginning

**Chankai Stories**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair! Typo

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

Jongin memijat pelipisnya gusar melihat banyaknya pr yang belum ia kerjakan sama sekali. Salahnya sendiri sih, libur panjang bukannya mengerjakan pr yang di berikan Guru malah bermain playstastion bersama sang Kakak.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila!" jeritnya nelangsa.

Dengan cekatan ia memilah seakan ia sedang memilih baju di sebuah mall, Jongin bukan orang yang pintar wajar saja ia akan mengabaikan pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti. Setelah memilah sana sini akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengerjakan pr Bahasa Korea, Biologi dan Sejarah saja, paling tidak jika tak ada di buku Jongin bisa mencari di internet. Dasar anak zaman sekarang.

Baru saja ia menulis satu kata dalam buku tulisnya, Jongin di kejutkan jendela kamarnya yang dilempari beberapa batu kerikil. 'Pasti si Chanyeol lagi,' batinnya gemas. Jongin beranjak dari meja belajarnya tak perduli dengan bolpoin yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Ada apa, Park Chanyeol!? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku hidup tenang beberapa jam saja? Pr ku menumpuk tau!" omelnya setelah membuka jendelanya.

Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, meladeni Chanyeol akan menguras banyak waktu yang bisa Jongin kerjakan untuk mengerjakan satu sampai dua soal Biologinya. Mengingat besok waktu terakhirnya mengerjakan tugasnya membuat mukanya tertekuk bete.

"Hei, jangan keluarkan wajah jelek mu itu. Lagian mana bisa kau kerjakan tugas menggunung itu dalam waktu singkat. Belum lagi matematika ada empat puluh lima soal dan oh aku tahu tugas bulan depan belum kau kerjain berarti menjadi seratus soal, biologi juga sama saja! Apalagi yang lainnya. Kau ini sungguh pemalas ya," ejekan Chanyeol menambah kerutan di kening Jongin apalagi mukanya yang di tekuk semakin di tekuk, duh.

"Kau membuang waktuku, sialan!"

Brak!

Poor jendela yang malang. Jongin menghentakkan kakinya kesal, mulutnya tak hentinya komat kamit untuk menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol yang benar-benar brengsek. Paling tidak dia harusnya membantu Jongin yang tengah kesusahan, bukannya malah menambah bebannya dengan mengingatkan banyaknya pr.

"Aish, matematikaaa~ kenapa kau harus ada!?" Jeritnya kesal dengan volume lebih tinggi dari yang tadi.

_Ddrrt...drrtt.._

From : Park Dobi

Dari pada kau berteriak tidak jelas, lebih baik kau ke rumah ku saja. Aku akan memberikan mu contekkan, anggap saja aku malaikat penyelamatmu yang tampan.

'Tsk, disaat seperti ini masih bisanya dia narsis'

Jongin membereskan tumpukan buku yang menjulang di tangannya bermaksud untuk membawa semua prnya ke rumah Chanyeol. Jongin sudah hampir gila karena pr nya dan ia tak mau mengambil pusing dengan kebaikan mendadak si Chanyeol, tak perduli jika itu hanya akal-akalan si dobi jelek itu.

"Ya ampun, ku pikir kau monster buku!" jerit Kakak Jongin melihat Adiknya yang kesusahan membawa—mungkin—seluruh bukunya dengan susah payah. Bahkan wajah Jongin hampir tak terlihat lagi tertelan oleh tumpukkan buku.

.

.

.

"Kau seperti membawa seluruh buku yang ada di rumah mu," ujar Chanyeol pada Jongin yang tangannya mulai gemetaran. "Berhubung aku baik, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan juga tampan. Aku akan membawakan bukumu yang tak berguna ini," lanjutnya narsis.

Chanyeol mengambil semua buku yang ada di tangannya Jongin, berhubung Chanyeol tinggi jadi buku-buku itu tak menutupi wajahnya tak seperti Jongin, pfftt.

"Akhirnya tangan indah ku tidak jadi patah," Jongin berkata sambil memijat tangannya yang terasa sakit membiarkan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya bosan. "Apa?"

"Kau ingin membuang buku ini ke rumah ku atau mengerjakanya bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja mengerjakannya," bola matanya berputar jengkel mendengar kalimat tak berbobot Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk, bodoh. Ternyata selain gila kau juga bodoh ya," Chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang kesal di depan pintu. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, hitam"

"Yaya, aku tidak sepikun itu, Dobi!"

Jongin berjalan malas ke tempat di mana Chanyeol duduk, selain ogah berdekatan dengan si tiang bendera itu dia juga sedikit ngeri melihat anjing mungil Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin mengerikan dengan mata yang menyalang terang, bahkan taringnya kelihatan seperti vampire.

"Bisakah kau menyingkirkan anjing mu yang mengerikan itu? Aku belum mau mati di telan anjing jelek mu itu"

"Kau bahkan lebih jelek dari anjing ini," gerutu Chanyeol walau ia tetap melaksanakan perintah Jongin yang berlagak seperti bos di rumah orang. Tidak tahu diri.

Aman. Anjing mengerikan itu telah di kurung di luar bersama beberapa anjing juga kucing-kucing kecil. Chanyeol memang gila, bagaimana bisa ia merawat anjing dan kucing secara bersamaan? Bahkan ia pernah berkata padanya jika ia berniat memelihara ular, sarap. Meski mereka tak akrab, saling melempar makian, tapi tanpa sadar mereka sering curhat bersama dalam beberapa waktu.

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua botol minuman dingin, dahinya mengerut tidak suka. "Aku tahu kau gila, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan orang yang ingin mengerjakan tugas dengan sebotol soju? Otakmu sudah konslet pasti," ucap Jongin sinis.

Seakan baru sadar, Chanyeol hanya dapat nyengir lebar bermaksud kembali ke ruang dapur untuk mengambil minuman baru. "Maaf, aku asal ambil saja tadi. Ini, aku yakin kau akan segera mati setelah minum ini" Jongin menangkap minuman yang di berikan Chanyeol dengan sigap.

"Ku harap kau juga mati, lagian kau ini masih pelajar mana boleh minum soju itu!"

"Ku rasa tadi malam aku salah beli minuman. Aish, uangku~~"

"Berhenti merengek, tiang!"

"Ya,ya. Jadi dari mana kita harus memulainya?"

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, Jongin masih asyik mengerjakan soal matematikanya meski sesekali bertanya pada Chanyeol yang kini menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaki Jongin yang tampaknya tak keberatan dengan tingkah laku absurd itu.

Sejarah, biologi dan Bahasa Korea sudah Jongin selesaikan lebih dulu bermodalkan contekkan dari Chanyeol. Masih ada lima pr yang harus ia kerjakan termasuk matematika dan kimia, sebodohnya Jongin ia tak ingin mencontek pelajaran hitung menghitung tanpa bertanya rumus atau dari mana datangnya angka itu. Paling tidak saat ujian nanti otaknya tak benar-benar kosong.

"Hey Chanyeol, ini bagaimana?"

Chanyeol yang hampir tertidur langsung membuka matanya, tak rela sebenarnya sih. Buku sekitar tiga ratus halaman itu tepat di depannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin yang melakukannya. "Setidaknya kau berikan aku waktu untuk berkedip, Jongin.." Ocehnya kesal mengambil kasar buku yang ada di perutnya agar ia bisa bangkit dari paha Jongin.

"Cepatlah, aku mengatuk sekali nih"

"Kalau begitu tidur saja," Chanyeol mendadak tak tega menyadari mata Jongin sudah memerah menahan kantuk, wajar saja sih ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat sedikit. "Ayo, kita ke kamar ku!"

Mata kantuknya mendadak membesar mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Rumahku tak lebih dari lima meter dari rumahmu, untuk apa menginap rumah mu!?" protes Jongin saat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, besok biar langsung mengerjakan tugasmu itu. Membiarkan dirimu tidur di rumahmu sama saja membuat tugas mu tak di kerjakan. Aku tahu kau itu kan bos dari bos bosnya raja tidur," Ejek Chanyeol sambil menggeret Jongin yang sekarang pasrah saja di geret olehnya.

"Sejak kapan raja punya bos?" tanya Jongin di iringi uapan panjang bertanda ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Sejak aku mengatakannya"

Jongin tak perduli lagi dengan Chanyeol, ia langsung naik ke tempat tidur untuk memeluk guling berwarna biru langit tersebut. Pemilik kamar hanya cuek saja melihat kelakuan tak sopan Jongin. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan ikut berbaring di samping anak berkulit tan itu.

"Hey Yeol"

"Hmmm.."

"Kau tak pakai bantal sama guling?"

"Kau sudah memakainya bodoh, lagian aku malas mengambilnya di lemari"

Mata Jongin terbuka sedikit untuk mengambil bantal dari kepalanya dan menaruhnya di bawah kepala Jongin. Ia juga menyingkirkan gulingnya membuat Chanyeol menatap bingung ke arah wajah Jongin yang menahan kantuk itu.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" tanyanya heran saat Jongin mengambil tangannya dan memijatnya sedikit. Terkadang tingkah laku Jongin sedikit aneh.

Bola mata Chanyeol membesar melihat Jongin seenak jidatnya menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Baru saja ingin protes tapi tertelan begitu saja saat Jongin memeluknya sebagai guling. "Tidur Chanyeol" ujar Jongin menusuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Ya, hitam"

Masa bodoh dengan tingkah Jongin, ia juga ikut memeluk Jongin. Kaki mereka saling terkait satu sama lain terlihat aneh memang apalagi wajah Jongin yang berada di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan wajah Chanyeol berada di kepala Jongin. Duh mesra sekali, ya.

Selamat menanti pr mu yang menumpuk, Jongin sayang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sorry for the typos


	2. What You Want?

**Chankai Stories**

**Part 2**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair! Typo

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

.

.

.

Rumah Chanyeol itu berbeda, jika orang-orang di bangunkan dengan kicauan burung tapi Chanyeol bangun karena gonggongan anjingnya yang memekakkan telinga, wajar sih dia kan punya empat ekor anjing.

"Hoamm" 

Perlahan matanya mengerjab menghilangkan kantuk yang masih mengiringinya. Pandangannya berpaling pada orang yang tidur berbantalkan tangannya, sebenarnya tangannya pegal sekali apalagi Jongin itu bukan orang yang ringan.

Wajah tidur Jongin terlihat sangat damai ditambah bibir tebalnya yang semakin seksi saja saat tidur—oke ini mesum. Tidak rela sebenarnya membangunkan Jongin mengingat waktu masih pukul enam pagi, kalau bukan karena anjing-anjing nya pasti ia masih tidur tampan.

"Hey hitam, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" ujar Chanyeol sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, well ia ingin tidur lagi sebenarnya.

"..." 

Ternyata bualannya tentang Jongin bos dari bos bosnya raja tidur itu memang benar adanya. Lihatlah, si hitam itu tetap tidur padahal suaranya tadi lumayan besar. "Huahh, aku masih mengantuk," dan dalam beberapa detik Chanyeol telah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Dasar pemalas!

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasa ada orang yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya kuat, buyar sudah mimpinya berkencan dengan gadis seseksi Hyorin sistar. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia menarik benda yang terus menusuk pipinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Arrggh! Ini sakit, hitam!" 

"Kau berisik sekali, brengsek. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," keluhnya. Ia menggapai tubuh Chanyeol untuk kembali di jadikan bantal gulingnya, tubuh Chanyeol lebih nyaman dibandingkan guling biru laut yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kasian.

"Cepat bangun, sialan. Kau tak lupa dengan tugas mu itu kan?"

Matanya mendadak terbuka lebar membuat Chanyeol yang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jongin begidik ngeri. Mata Jongin saat ini lebih mengerikan dari pada anjingnya yang selalu di takuti Jongin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan tepat dan Jongin ku harap kau lekas bangun, kau tahu tanganku hampir mengalami kepatahan dini karena mu," ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya agar Jongin segera sadar dan enyah dari tangannya. Kepala Jongin tak lebih berharga daripada tangannya.

"Astaga!" pekik Jongin sambil melompat dari kasur Chanyeol untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Daripada memandang Jongin yang sedang berlari ke dalam kamar mandinya, ia lebih baik memandangi tangannya yang sudah sangat kebas. "Lain kali aku tidak mau meminjamkan tangan ku untuknya, ya ampun tanganku~" 

Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dapat memutar matanya melihat aksi Chanyeol yang sangat berlebihan. "Tanganmu tak akan lepas, Chanyeol. Berhentilah menjadi orang sinting, Park"

"Kau ini manusia tak tahu terima kasih, seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu agar tanganku membaik. Kau pulang saja sana! Aku malas mengajarimu lagi," uh oh Chanyeol mulai melakukan aksi mengambeknya.

Gawat! Jongin membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Hell no, seluruh tugasnya akan dikumpul besok dan ia tak mau dihukum. Jongin segera melompat ke tempat tidur membuat kasur itu bergoyang hebat beserta Chanyeolnya juga, khe.

"Aduh, sesakit itu kah? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Maafkan aku ya Chanyeol," sok perhatian ceritanya. Demi tugasnya yang masih banyak, apapun ia lakukan agar bayi besar idiot di depannya mau mengajarinya kembali.

Bukannya geli melihat tingkah laku berlebihan Jongin, pemuda itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk tangannya. Sok imut. "Lihat ini, kau membuatnya memerah!" 

"Ah benarkah, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Jongin sok polos.

"Aku akan sembuh jika kau mencium bagian sini," jari telunjuk kirinya menunjuk bibirnya.

Hampir saja Jongin merusak drama pagi mereka dengan satu atau dua pukulan di wajah menyebalkan bin mesum milik Chanyeol. Tapi tak jadi takutnya malah Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin mengajarinya lagi. Itu tak boleh terjadi! 

"Benarkah? Sini.. sini ku cium" 

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya melihat Jongin mendekati wajahnya dengan malas. Chanyeol membanting tubuh Jongin ke kasur membuatnya berada di atas Jongin yang sedang menjerit seperti wanita akibat kaget akan tindakannya.

"Ku rasa french kiss di pagi hari tidak buruk," ujarnya menyeringai.

Mata Jongin melotot mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Hey..hey—" 

Tinggalkan saja mereka saat ini. Tutup tirai!

.

.

.

.

"Hey Dobi, masakkan aku sesuatu" 

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di ruang makan dengan tampang bodoh mereka walau Chanyeol lebih terlihat berkelas di banding Jongin yang sekarang sibuk mengusap bibirnya.

"Ibu ku memasakkan sesuatu sebelum pergi keluar kota, coba kau lihat di kulkas"

Dengan malas Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke kulkas yang berada beberapa kaki dari tempat duduk. Ketika membuka kulkas yang ia dapati hanya beberapa buah juga bahan-bahan mentah lainnya dan sebuah ponsel yang bergetar bertanda pesan masuk.

"Park, apa kau hobi memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kulkas?" tanya Jongin heran sambil menatap benda persegi yang sudah sangat dingin di tangannya.

"Ah, pantas saja kemarin aku tak menemukan ponselku ternyata ada di kulkas" 

"Jadi tadi malam kau mengirimkan ku pesan lewat apa?"

Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya, merasa malu kebiasaan buruknya diketahui orang lain apalagi orang sejenis Jongin yang bukan teman ataupun bukan musuhnya. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mereka itu sebenarnya apa."Tentu saja lewat ponsel itu, mungkin itu tertinggal saat aku membukakan pintu untukmu atau saat aku mengambil minuman," ujarnya jujur.

Jongin mengernyit heran mendengar pernyataan itu. Belum sempat ia protes, ponsel yang berada di tangannya raib begitu saja yang sekarang berpindah tangan ke tangan Chanyeol. "Hey, paling tidak ucapkan terima kasih! Jika aku tak membuka kulkas pasti kau tak akan menemukan ponselmu," protesnya.

"Memangnya kau ada mengucapkan terima kasih sesudah mencontek pr ku?" 

Skatmat.

"Jika aku tak menemukannya, kau tak akan menemukannya!" ujar Jongin membela diri walau sebenarnya percuma. Apa susahnya sih berterima kasih? 

"Jongin sayang, ini adalah rumahku dan pasti cepat atau lambat aku akan membuka pintu kulkas ku dan menemukannya sendiri."

Jongin menggerutu kesal mendengar itu. Ia sudah kalah telak dari Chanyeol. Jongin akui, ia dan Chanyeol tingkahnya sedikit mirip, ingat hanya sedikit! Yaitu sama-sama susah untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terserahmu saja lah" 

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Tumben sekali kau mau mengalah, ini adalah kemenangan pertama ku untuk adu mulut denganmu." 

"Yeah, aku memang sengaja agar kau senang saja." 

Dengan spontan mata Chanyeol berputar mendengar perkataan sombong dari Jongin. Cih.

.

.

.

.

"Dua kali dua sama dengan enam, tujuh kali tujuh sama dengan lima tiga"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar gumaman dari bibir Jongin yang sedikit memerah itu. Well, pagi menjelang siang ini ia habiskan untuk bermain dengan anjing poodlenya yang lucu sesekali mengaganggu kucing-kucingnya yang sibuk bertengkar bersama ketiga anjingnya dan Jongin masih sama sibuknya seperti tadi malam bersama tugasnya yang tercinta.

"Aku tak tahu kau sebodoh itu, Jongin. sejak kapan dua kali dua sama dengan enam dan tujuh kali tujuh lima tiga?" tanyanya heran pada Jongin yang seolah tak menganggapnya ada.

"Berisik!" 

Masih dengan mengelus poodlenya yang berada di gendongannya, ia berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sibuk dengan tugasnya. "Jongin, dua kali dua itu empat dan tujuh kali tujuh itu empat puluh sembilan. Ya ampun, anak Sekolah Dasar saja tahu itu!" gerutunya kesal.

"Oh, aku salah! Namanya juga manusia, pasti pernah salah. Sudah sana, aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku" usir Jongin bahkan tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusir tuan rumah dari ruang tamu yang ia duduki ini.

Baru saja beberapa langkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin, ia membalikkan badannya ketika Jongin memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Berhubung aku sudah hampir gila, tolong pinjamkan tugas-tugas mu saja. Lebih cepat jika mencontek," ujar Jongin santai tak memperhatikan lelaki yang di depannya hampir mencekik anjing manisnya sangkin gemasnya mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dari tadi malam saja kau pinjam, hitam!" balas Chanyeol gemas tapi tetap pergi ke lantai atas untuk mengambil buku pr nya pada bos besar itu, setelah sebelumnya meletakkan anjingnya yang hampir kehabisan napas—ngek.

"Chanyeol, jangan lupakan untuk mengambilkan air untukku!"

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, hitam! Dapur hanya beberapa langkah dari dari tempatmu!" teriak Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku tidak perduli! Disini aku tamu mu, Dobi!"

Jongin memang selalu merepotkan jika sudah ke rumah, tahu begini ia ogah mengajak Jongin datang ke rumahnya. Dosa apa Chanyeol mempunyai tetangga sekaligus teman—coret—musuh seperti Jongin?

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya kaku, senyumnya mengembang kelewat lebar melihat semua tugasnya sudah terselesaikan walau bermodalkan contekkan dari Chanyeol. 'Baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar bebas' gumamnya puas.

"Ini buku—huwaa!" 

Kakinya spontan berlari menjauhi anjing yang mirip vampire itu ada di sampingnya. Sejak kapan anjing mengerikan itu ada bersamanya? Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Chanyeol itu manusia jejadian? Ewhh!

"Kau berisik sekali, Jongin" 

"Kau juga ngapain ngeluarin anjing itu dari tempatnya sih, akan lebih baik anjing poodle mu itu dari pada monster ini atau tidak kucing mu yang sudah sekarat akibat bertengkar dengan anjing bodohmu!" protesnya menunjuk anjing yang kini hanya cuek saja melanjutkan tidur siangnya bersama sang tuan tercinta.

"Diamlah, kau sudah siap?"

"Sudah" 

Jongin melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengelus anjing itu dengan mata terpejam. Dengan hati-hati ia berjongkok takutnya mata anjing itu terbuka lalu menerkamnya lalu kulitnya akan tercabik lalu—oke ini berlebihan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa hari ini anjing ini kelihatan tenang? Biasanya jika sudah melihat Jongin, matanya menyala terang seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Kau harusnya memberi ku bayaran sekarang. Kau tahu, zaman sekarang tak ada yang gratis loh" 

"Kau mau apa dariku? Tolong berhentilah berpikiran mesum seperti tadi pagi, aku hampir ingin memenggalmu kalau tak ingat betapa baiknya Ibumu padaku," ujar Jongin jengah. Salah apa Ibu Chanyeol mendapati anak semenyebalkan ini? Setahunya keluarga Chanyeol tak ada yang seidiot orang ini, bahkan Kakaknya Chanyeol begitu cantik dan baik tidak seperti Adiknya. 

"Kau bahkan menikmatinya!" bela Chanyeol tidak terima di katakan mesum, walau sebenarnya benar sih lol.

"Terserah kau saja, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jongin malas. 

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Jongin masih menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang memikirkannya. Dalam hati, ia berharap si tiang itu tak membuatnya repot apalagi berbau mesum.

Ia tetap pada posisi jongkok ketika Chanyeol pergi untuk mengembalikan anjing—monster—itu ke kandangnya. Ia sabar menunggu dan Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan mata yang menatap mata Jongin.

"Jadi?" 

"Kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan, Jongin"

Helaan napas itu tak membuat Chanyeol berhenti menatap wajah Jongin dengan serius. Walau perkataan Chanyeol terdengar aneh tapi Jongin tahu apa yang pemuda itu inginkan. Ini lebih sulit dari pada mengerjai Guru Bahasa Koreanya.

Tubuh Chanyeol sepontan bergeser mempersilahkan Jongin untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Ia juga membiarkan Jongin menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari-jari lentiknya itu. "Aku belum mau menjawabnya sekarang. Nah tiang, aku ingin tidur sekarang masa bodoh dengan Kakak atau orang tua ku mencari ku yang menghilang dari rumah."

"Kau pasti akan mengabulkannya kan Jongin? Aku benar-benar menginginkannya," tak pernah Jongin melihat wajah serius Chanyeol seperti saat ini. Biasanya, lelaki ini hanya mengeluarkan jurus idiotnya terkadang membuatnya lepas kendali untuk memukul wajah tampan itu.

"Lihat nanti saja lagian ughh!" Chanyeol menjadikannya—lagi—sebagai bantal gulingnya dengan erat seakan ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. "Dasar Park gila, kau membuat tulang ku remuk!"

Sang pelaku hanya tertawa nista membiarkan Jongin meronta kesakitan berharap bisa terlepas darinya. Well, anggap saja sebagai balas dendamnya pada Jongin tadi malam. "Tidur Jongin, katanya ingin tidur" 

"Lepaskan dulu, bodoh. Ibbuuu~~ aku hampir mati ughh ohok ohok!" itu suara keselek Jongin yang kehabisan napas akibat Chanyeol bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya malah semakin mengencengkannya. "Ini, ohok! Namanya kau membuatku tidur selamanya, tiang!" 

Chanyeol kembali tertawa keras, berhubung ia kasihan melihat Jongin dia melepaskan dekapannya yang sangat kuat itu. "Nah, sekarang mari kita tidur" 

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, Jonginnn~~ kau dari mana saja sih? Ibu hampir menggantungku karena tak melihat kau dimana pun," baru saja Jongin memasuki rumah tapi Kakaknya sudah secerewet itu, bagaimana kalau ia hilang seminggu?

"Kau berisik sekali sih! Minggir, aku mau masuk kamar"

Bukannya minggir Kris—Kakaknya Jongin—malah menggeplak kuat kepalanya yang dibalas erangan kesakitan dari Jongin. "Kris, apa Jongin sudah pulang?"

"Sudah Bu, apakah kau ingin membunuhnya sekarang? Aku akan mengambilkan gergaji untukmu, Bu"

Baru kali ini Jongin merasa bahwa setiap langkah Ibunya terasa menghitung detik kematiannya, apalagi Ibunya memasang wajah yang mengerikan. Masker putih yang menutupi seluruh wajah, roll rambut yang menggulung rambut panjang Ibunya, tak lupa baju panjang putih Ibunya.

"Huwee, maafkan aku Bu. Aku tadi malam di rumah Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan pr ku yang akan di kumpul besok, sumpah!" ujar Jongin panik menatap bola mata Ibunya yang hampir keluar.

Bukannya membantu Adiknya, Kris yang berada di samping Jongin hanya tertawa gila. "Kalau kau memang mengerjakan tugas, mana bukumu!? Mana..mana..manaa!?"

Oh, forget it!

"Astaga, buku ku masih di rumah Chanyeol!"

Tanpa memikirkan Ibunya yang siap menerkamnya dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih mentertawakannya, ia langsung berlari ke rumah Chanyeol yang berada di samping rumahnya. Well, terkadang ia bersyukur Chanyeol adalah tetangganya, ia kan bisa kabur dari amukan Ibunya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_**Thanks for my beloved review :**_

**Mizukami Sakura-chan, Kimm bii, steffifebri, , chotaein816, Kamong Jjong, FTafsih, Homin 'EL, Yookey1314, askasufa, DwiKkamjong, thedolphinduck, Wiwitdyas1, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, guest, thiefhanie fha, Guest, kthk2, sayakanoicinoe, blackjackcrong, Red Rose9488**


	3. SICK

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair!

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

Gue repost,maaplagilabil :""" sini peluk gueee /ditabokkin

.

Perasaan pagi ini cukup menyejukkan. Udara yang segar, bau tanah basah begitu menenangkan dan dedaunan yang sibuk bergoyang di tiup angin. Pagi yang sejuk tentu membuat banyak orang tak rela untuk bangun dari tidur indahnya apalagi si raja tidur kita, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin.

Jongin kini sibuk membuat mimpi di alam bawah sadar sana. Wajah yang begitu manis itu mendadak menjadi menggelikan sekarang, apalagi di tambah bibir tebal yang kini terbuka lebar dengan cairan di ujungnya, ewh.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok pemuda kelewat jangkung yang bersidekap malas menatap Jongin yang masih tidur seperti orang mati. Hentakan langkah kaki seolah mengatakan jika Kris—Kakak Jongin—sungguh kesal dengan kebiasaan Adiknya yang menurun entah dari mana. Setahunya Ayah atau pun Ibunya tidak sekebo ini dalam tidur.

"Oi, bangun!" kaki panjang Kris menendang pantat Jongin keras berharap tindakannya berhasil membangunkannya.

"Jongin, kau bangun atau ku siram air?"

".."

"Ibu akan membunuhmu jika kau tak bangun sekarang juga, setan kecil"

".."

Ah, dalam hatinya ia merutuki mempunyai saudara seperti Jongin yang sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kris menggendong Jongin ke kamar mandi lalu meletakkannya di bath-up. Jiwa setannya mengatakan untuk menghidupkan air panas, berhubung ia bukan pembunuh, dengan tega Kris menghidupkan air dingin berharap Jongin segera sadar dari mimpi bodohnya.

Satu detik kemudian Jongin masih diam saja.

Tiga detik Jongin mulai bereaksi.

Lima detik Jongin—

"Ibu, aku tenggelammm! Huwaaa!"

Berteriak.

Kris mendesah keras mencoba bersabar lebih lama lagi menghadapi tingkah Jongin. 'Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar mengancam Chanyeol agar tidak usah berdekatan dengan Jongin'

Sementara Jongin masih sibuk menangis berlebihan sambil memanggil Ibunya yang tak kunjung menolongnya. "Jongin, aku hanya memasukkan mu ke dalam bath-up. Jangan sampai aku berpikiran untuk membuangmu ke akuarium piranha milik dosenku."

Jongin menghentikan aksi menangisnya lalu menatap Kris dengan mata di sipitkan tak lupa jari telunjung kanannya menunjuk hidung Kris dengan penuh ancaman tak berguna. "Kau mengancamku?" ujarnya dengan muka sedihnya dan jangan lupa dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca seperti akan di culik om om mesum.

"Sudahlah," ujar Kris bosan dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang kini berteriak histeris sepeti telah diperkosa om om mesum.

"JONGIN DIAM! ATAU PISAU YANG KU PEGANG AKAN MELAYANG KE TENGGOROKANMU!" teriak Ibunya dari bawah.

"PISAU TIDAK BISA MELAYANG!" balasnya ikut berteriak.

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

Hari ini ia sengaja bermalasan malasan di ruang keluarganya sambil memakan apapun cemilan yang ada—bahkan ia mengambil _snack_ milik Kris di lemari pendingin kamarnya—dan menghabiskannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Hari libur harus dinikmati apalagi jika besok sudah harus kembali ke sekolah yang sangat ia benci.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Dan Tuhan juga tahu kalau itu pasti Park Chanyeol," gerutunya kesal. _Feeling_ nya nggak pernah salah tentang ini, karena Chanyeol adalah salah satu spesies yang harus di hindari seumur hidupnya.

Begitu pintu terayun terbuka hanya untuk mendapati wajah idiot Park Chanyeol sambil membawa bungkusan yang tak asing. Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya memandangi tanpa menit tapi begitu ingat jika bungkusan itu—

"AYAM GORENG LADA HITAM!"—matanya berbinar cerah sampai Chanyeol merasa harus kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil kaca mata hitamnya.

"Yayaya, tak perlu segitunya juga," ujar Chanyeol malas.

Dengan tidak sopannya ia masuk tanpa menunggu sang pemilik rumah. Well, ini terasa _deja vu,_ pada dasarnya mereka memang kedua pemuda tanggung yang tak sopan. Tsk.

"Berikan ayamku," tuntut Jongin sambil menengadah tangannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, ini adalah kelemahan Jongin kedua. Jika kau bertanya yang pertama, ia akan menjawab dengan datar ; ayam goreng. Lihat? Tak jauh-jauh dari yang namanya ayam seakan itu sudah menjadi hidupnya.

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan ini untukmu?" katanya berjalan ke arah sofa yang penuh dengan bungkusan dan _topless_ kosong. "Kau ternyata sudah makan, yasudah ini ku makan sendiri saja!" lanjutnya girang.

Mata Jongin membulat lucu membuat Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sofa—setelah menyingkirkan sampah bungkusan—menggigit bibirnya gemasnya. Duh, bisa diculik, nggak?, batinnya menjerit.

"Chanyeol tidak adil! Jongin benci Chanyeol!" jerit Jongin frutasi.

"Jongin harus menolong Chanyeol dulu kalau mau ayamnya," rajuk Chanyeol mengikuti gaya ngomong Jongin yang seperti anak kecil—walau lebih imut Jongin sih, lol.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tak tahu," dengus Chanyeol jengkel.

Mendadak Jongin cemberut dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Beritahu satu alasan kenapa aku harus?" tanyanya malas.

"Itu semua karena cinta."

"_Bullshit!_"

"Serius! Kenapa sih kau tak percaya padaku?"

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil ayam yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol saat dia lengah dan melengos pergi ke dapur untuk menikmati makanan surganya—sejujurnya ia sudah tidak nafsu lagi sekarang. Chanyeol yang merasa di curi langsung melesat mengikuti Jongin.

"Yak, hitam! Jangan mencuri seenaknya!" ujarnya gemas.

"Aku tak mencuri"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan mencuri?"

"Mengambil"

"Sama saja, bodoh!"

"Nggak peduli!"

geezz, rasanya Chanyeol semakin dongkol saja pada Jongin yang kini asik dengan ayam dan nasi yang sudah ia siapkan. Rencananya ia ingin merayu dengan iming-iming ayam malah gagal dengan aksi pencurian tak berperikeChanyeolan dari Jongin.

"Beritahu satu alasan kenapa kau melarang," ujarnya mengulang perkataan Jongin tadi.

"Karena si cerewet itu sudah punya pacar," ujarnya santai.

Rasanya kepalanya seperti sudah berasap di atas sana. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal sih!?" tanyanya jengkel.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya—Chanyeol nyaris terlena. "Karena kau tak bertanya."

Oh benar juga.

Ia tak pernah bertanya.

Bodohnya.

"Yasudah, aku pulang saja!"

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

Malam sudah berganti menjadi pagi namun tak ada tanda tanda dari mata Jongin untuk tidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya yang super empuk. Jujur saja, ia sudah mengantuk bahkan kepalanya seperti berputar mengingat banyaknya kegiatan yang ia lakukan setelah aksi ngambek Chanyeol kemarin. Ditambah omelan panjang Ibunya karena rumah yang begitu berantakan juga tawa nista si Kris yang tidak membantu sama sekali—dia belum tahu masalah makanannya yang Jongin curi. Sepertinya ia harus pasrah melihat matanya terlihat mengerikan saat akan sekolah.

_Drrtt..drrtt.._

Tangannya meraba raba nakas dengan malas, tak di perduikannya gelas plastik yang jatuh karena kegiatannya tadi—untungnya airnya sudah aman di dalam perutnya—. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya ia menatap layar yang menampilkan foto selfienya yang—ia rasa—cukup imut. Ibu jarinya membuka layar _touch screen_ itu untuk melihat orang gila mana yang mengirim pesan di pagi buta.

Oh. Chanyeol. Tak heran.

From : Park Dobi

Orang gila mana yang belum tidur dari semalam? Cepat tidur kau hitam!

Dasar _bossy_! Tapi, darimana ia tahu kalau Jongin tak tidur dari semalam? Kepalanya menggeleng lucu terhadap banyaknya pemikiran konyol di otaknya. _Well,_ ia juga tak yakin si idiot itu berubah menjadi peramal.

Kini jari jarinya bergerak lincah untuk membalas pesan tersebut, meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati ia malas unutk membalas orang yang bahkan bukan teman atau musuhnya itu.

To : Park Dobi

Sialan. Tahu dari maka kau aku tidak tidur dari semalam?

Setelah melihat bacaan 'pesan terkirim' dari ponselnya. Ia meletakkan benda itu ke samping kepalanya sembari menunggu pesannya dibalas oleh Chanyeol.

Tik..Tok..Tik..Tok.

Sudah sekitar lima menit berlalu dan Jongin mulai menguap, terima kasih sekali untuk matanya yang mendadak ingin tidur di saat sekolah tengah menanti untuk di datangi. Matanya secara beraturan menutup karena lelahnya dan dalam hati Jongin bersyukur.

Baru beberapa detik matanya Jongin tertutup, mendadak ia di kagetkan dengan getaran ponsel di sampingnya. Pasti Chanyeol, pikirnya.

From : Park Dobi

Idiot, aku tetanggamu.

Oh iya. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu? Meminjam kekuatan _sailor moon_ , ia secepat kilat melepaskan selimut untuk membuka tirai balkonnya yang tipis. Dan terpampanglah wajah idiot yang tengah menatap serius ponselnya.

"Chanyeooolliee~~"

Orang yang tengah menatap ponsel itu tersentak kaget, refleks kepalanya langsung tegak. Jongin tertawa lepas melihatnya, sekali idiot tetap saja idiot, batinnya tak sadar diri.

"Kau ingin membangunkan orang di tengah buta, hitam?" ujar Chanyeol jengkel. "Dan apa-apaan itu tadi, 'Chanyeollie'? Menjijikkan," lanjutnya mengejek Jongin.

Bibir Jongin mengerut tidak suka mendengar pekataan tajam Chanyeol, sejak kapan si tiang itu jadi seserius ini? Apa ia masih patah hati karena kemarin siang?

"Aku hanya bercanda, sialan! kau tidak tahu ya defenisi bercanda?" dengusnya.

"Ya..ya.., terserah mu sajalah"

Jongin semakin jengkel saja melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Lebih baik dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol yang berisik dan gila dibandingkan dengan yang bermulut tajam dan sinis. _Mood_ nya juga lagi jelek dan ia tak ingin ribut hanya karena masalah ini.

Untuk mencairkan suasana, ia memutar otak unutk mendapat topik yang bisa mengubah suasana yang mendadak terasa dingin. "Hey, Yeol. Kau tahu dari mana jika aku tidak tidur?" akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia menemukan topik.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas lalu berkutat kembali pada ponselnya. "Kau tahu, hitam. Betapa berisiknya kamarmu itu sejak tengah malam, bahkan si Kris beberapa kali harus menghidupkan lampu kamarnya karena kau yang berisik itu!"

_Well,_ karena tak bisa tidur jadi Jongin mencoba cari cara agar merasa menjadi seseorang kesepian yang menyedihkan. Ia mulai melakukan kegiatan apapun di kamarnya mulai dari berlari kecil, bermain _playstation_ dengan suara yang lumayan besar dan bernyanyi untuk mengusir kesunyian.

"Pantas saja," gumamnya pelan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap pantulan dirinya di jendela balkonnya, bisa dilihat matanya memerah dan lingkaran hitam yang melebihi milik Tao si siswa transferan dari China. Oh ini sungguh mengerikan dari film horor yang selalu ia tonton.

"Aku terlihat seperti pemeran _zombie_, walau sebenarnya aku masih cukup tampan," kapanpun dan dimanapun kenarsisan Kim Jongin tak bisa di hilangkan.

Kakinya bergerak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembai, bermaksud untuk tidur sejenak sebelum sekolah nanti. Meski tak yakin akan terbangun nantinya, mengingat Jongin di juluki raja dari raja rajanya raja tidur.

Jongin menoleh malas saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya. "Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja tidur! Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum benar-benar pagi," dan Jongin masuk tanpa menunggu Chanyeol yang sepertinya tampak ingin berkata sesuatu.

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

"Kau ini begitu merepotkan!"

Niat Jongin memang hanya tidur sebentar, nyatanya setelah Kakaknya berteriak histeris sambil memanggil Ibu mereka sambil menjeritkan kata demam, mati dan sebagainya ia tak bangun untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Kini Jongin harus _extra_sabar menghadapi omelan si gigi tonggos yang tengah menyuapkan bubur masakan Ibunya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Jongin sakit sebenarnya adalah hal yang dihindari Kris karena ia begitu manja dan gampang menangis, kalian harus tahu itu.

"Kris, semalam aku memakan _snack_ mu," lapor Jongin.

"Tidak apa."

"Aku menghabiskan semuanya."

"Iya."

"Kau tidak marahkan?" ujarnya dengan raut sedih.

Jika Kris marahi pun nantinya hanya akan membuatnya lebih repot karena ia akan menangis dan membuat suhu tubuhnya kembali naik. Hati Jongin sangat sensitif saat demam, dan itu bencana.

Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mendapat suapan terakhir dari Kakaknya. Ia akui jika si Kris memang sangat cekatan mengurusnya, terlepas dari sikap menjengkelkannya. Kris bahkan selalu rela meluangkan waktunya jika Jongin membutuhkannya meskipun harus melewati serangkaian omelan panjang, tipikal Kakak idaman sebenarnya.

"Nah, sekarang, kembalilah tidur, bayi besar!" tangan besar Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Jongin seakan dia benar benar mengurus seorang bayi.

"Kau harus menemaniku tidur dan memelukku," ujar Jongin lemah sambil menarik _shirt_ Kris untuk ikut berbaring.

Jongin dan Kris mungkin selalu bertengkar kapan pun saat mata mereka bertatapan, tapi meskipun begitu mereka akan selalu saling mengkhawatirkan jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh sakit atau sebagainya.

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

"Ibu! Demamnya si hitam tak turun-turun! Haruskah aku menguburnya agar cepat mati saja?"

"Sebelum kau mengubur, Jongin, Ibu akan menggantungmu terlebih dahulu! Ya Tuhan, demamnya semakin tinggi saja. Kau tidak meracuninya, kan?" ujar Ibu curiga.

Wajah Kris mendadak mendatar mendengar perkataan Ibunya. "Terima kasih, Bu. Aku mengorbankan waktu berharga ku untuk mengurusnya, dan Ibu malah menuduh ku yang tidak tidak. Ouch, hatiku terluka, " ujarnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Mendengar suara yang begitu berisik, Jongin terbangun sambil mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Matanya terasa mengabur dan kepalanya begitu sakit seakan baru saja diinjak kaki gajah, oke ini berlebihan.

"I..Ibu..uu?"

Setelah itu ia tak sadar diri diiringi teriakan histeris Ibu dan Kakaknya.

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

Jongin dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan kekuatan super Kris yang membawa mobilnya ala pembalap _pro_ membuat Ibunya nyaris muntah di dalam mobil. Kini mereka menatap cemas ke arah unit darurat. Kris tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan menjadi separah ini. Coba semalam saat Jongin seperti orang kesetanan di tengah malam ia suruh tidur pasti tidak begini jadinya.

"Kau memeluknya tidak sih saat Jongin tidur?" tanya Ibunya geram.

"Sudah, Bu" katanya kalem.

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau yang sakit!?"

Bola mata Kris nyaris keluar mendengar perkataan Ibunya. "Kau mendoakan ku yang sakit, Bu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Setidaknya kau sedang libur kuliah! Aku tak mendidik anak yang yang memiliki kadar otak pas-pasan untuk banyak absen di sekolah," ujar Ibunya tak perduli.

"Ya Tuhan, Ibu.. Jika aku sakit kau juga akan kerepotan. Apa bedanya?"

"Bedanya, Jongin kan jadi bisa sekolah dan kau sedang libur jadi tidak masalah."

"Ibu tega! Ibu mendoakan ku sakit," rengek Kris seperti bayi besar yang baru saja terguling dari lantai dua /?

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan bisa seimut, Jongin. Jangan lakukan _aegyo_ padaku lagi atau aku kan memecatmu sebagai anakku!"

Kris hanya dapat memutar bola matanya jengah, Ibunya memang kurang waras melebihi orang tua mana pu di dunia ini. "Pantas saja Jongin idiot," gumamnya tak sadar diri.

"Kau mengataiku idiot,Kris!?" tanya Ibunya dengan mata yang membesar seperti bola ping pon membuat Kris bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

'Mati aku!'

"Eung.. anu.. aku.. aku.. Oh iya, aku ingin ke toilet dulu"

Dengan langkah besar Kris berjalan cepat menjauhi Ibunya sejauh yang ia bisa. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar Jongin cepat sadar dan Ibunya juga ikut sadar atas kegilaannya yang semakin parah.

'Ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila!'

.

.

Jihyunk16

.

.

.

TBC

Note : awalnya males banget nge-post, takutnya pada gak inget lagi sama ff nya—sama guenya juga khukhu~

UDAH BERAPA BULAN GUE NELANTARI INI EPEP!? LoL. Sebenarnya ini ff udah lama banget ada di notepad handphone, cuma males begete buat mindahin ke Ms. Word yang ternyata sampai 2.1 K lebih dikit xD. Mau update lewat handphone cuma gak tahu kayak mana caranya lol jadi malas nge-update.

Oke dadah!


	4. Pemberitahuan!

Halo, halo? Maaf ya, sudah sekian lama cerita ini diendapkan (?) saya tidak bermaksud kok TT

.

.

.

Tapi sebelum itu gue ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal yang mungkin tidak penting/?

.

.

\- Apakah kalian masih ingat cerita ini? (gue nggak yakin pada tau ni cerita :v)

\- Menurut kalian, lebih baik gue lanjutin ato gue diss aja?

\- Kalo gue diss berarti gue nggak bakal buat cerita apapun lagi, alias the end dari dunia ffn wkwk

\- Kalo kalian masih ingin gue melanjutkan cerita ini, gue bakal pertimbangin dan melanjutkan kisah mereka

\- Jujur aja gue suka banget cerita mereka wkwk /abaikan

.

.

So, ottokee?

Thank you, sudah membaca postingan nggak jelas ini TT


End file.
